More About You
by OtAkUPrInCeSs1
Summary: (Houka Inumuta x Ryuuko Matoi) Inumuta spends a day with Ryuuko, much to her annoyance and disbelief. Inumuta says it's all for data, or is it? Well, Ryuuko realizes, sometimes it's not so bad hanging out with your enemy's ally. Contains slight fluff and a kind of OOC-ness of Inumuta. Enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1 - An Invitation from Mr Dog

_I'll be uploading the next part tomorrow. Contains fluff. Hope you enjoy though! One of the pairings I absolutely admire in the series!_

* * *

**Ryuuko x Inumuta**

**MORE ABOUT YOU**

Houka Inumuta always tried to solve the enigma that was Ryuuko Matoi. He had gathered countless amounts of data and even forfeited his battle with her just to save all of that. Yet, she still continues to surprise him. He wanted to figure her out like a Rubiks Cube. He wanted to solve her, carefully and swiftly.

"Ryuuko-chan!" His sharp ears picked up the now familiar sound of Mako's sharp clicking of shoes. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and saw Ryuuko spinning Mako and standing her up promptly like it was no big deal.

He continued to look on, seeing Ryuuko give Mako another lecture about not doing that to her anymore and Mako simply looking at her with this big smile on her face, seeming not to care at all. It was Routine One which was an ordinary day for them.

Routine One would start with the sermons, and then a walk towards their homeroom and then a few moments later the bell would ring. Every so often, a Two-Star student would challenge her, and they would lose, eventually. He knew all that with a quick type on his computer. Inumuta suddenly felt a slight breath on his shoulder.

"Ne-ne, it looks like Mr. Doggie is keeping a rather close eye on someone, ey?" Nonon said, smirking at him. He looked calmly at her.

"I was simply hoping for more data about Matoi. She seems more interesting these days after she managed to beat you, Jakuzure." He stated, coolly and composedly. Nonon rolled her eyes with her smirk growing even wider.

"Bite me. The next time you say that I'll-"

"You'll change the lens of my glasses into non-prescription ones. Yes, I know." He said, straightening his glasses. Her eyes twitched, irritated.

"What is it with you lately? You're starting to notice the transfer student a bit more." Nonon smirked as she said this. She raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Doggie, do you like the transfer student?"

"No. I am not interested in this thing you call love, nor am I interested in any of the snake's unintellectual comments. There is no space on my computer for such barbaric data." He said, giving her a poker-face. Her face scrunched up.

"I just don't get what is all the hype about this Ryuuko. She's just a transfer student." She said, huffing. Inumuta looked up to see Ryuuko and Mako walking towards their next homeroom class. She caught sight of him and gave him her signature devilish smirk. He let out a small huff of breath. He closed his laptop, looked calmly at Nonon and gave her a small smile.

"Matoi isn't just a transfer student." He said. He stood up and calmly walked towards his scheduled class, leaving a questioning Nonon behind.

* * *

"Ryuuko-chan! Look! Mom packed us her special croquettes today!" Mako said, grinning widely at Ryuuko. She poked Ryuuko and began jumping up and down. Ryuuko smiled at her best friend.

"Great! Your mom's croquettes are the best!" She said, taking a bite of out of the mystery croquettes that Sukuyo always prepared for the two of them. Gazing at one in mid-air, she was about to take a bite when-

NOM!

A surprised expression formed on her face, seeing the Elite Four's Houka Inumuta munching thoughtfully on the croquettes which, just a few moments ago, were on her chopsticks. Inumuta's mouth turned into a small line-somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ryuuko said, immediately gripping on her glove. She felt Senketsu nudge just a bit. Mako's eyes grew wide.

"Commoner's food? It tastes peculiar and yet, satisfying at the same time, Matoi and Makanshoku." Inumuta said with a tight line plastered behind the thick cloth that covered his mouth.

"Eh? Inu-kun is here?" Mako said, chewing on her food, wide-eyed. Inumuta gave a slight sigh and pushed up his glasses. He walked over to them, and sat beside Ryuuko, pulling out his laptop.

"Inumuta, I swear if you-" Ryuuko started. He gave her a cold stare, and his uniform opened up to let him speak.

"Calm down Matoi. I just wanted to talk." He said, typing quickly on his laptop. Her face scrunched up and she dropped the topic, munching furiously on her croquettes.

"Eh? Inu-kun wants to talk to Ryuuko-chan?" Mako nudged Ryuuko playfully. "I'll be leaving you two alone then! I got to handle some business Ryuuko –chan!"

"Huh? Mako, w-" In a blink of an eye, Mako was gone. Ryuuko felt Inumuta laughing ever so slightly behind the thick cloth of his uniform. She turned to look at him, quite irritated.

"What is it that you want?" She said, a tight line plastered on her face. Inumuta looked at her, calm and cool as always.

"You should know that I want nothing more in this world but data. Though this data, concerns a homo sapien who name is Matoi Ryuuko." He said, typing away once more on his laptop. Ryuuko sighed.

"What kind of data could you possibly want? Hell, the moment I stepped into this school, you've been collecting data enough to program five computers if it were to run on data." She said, sighing. He was quite amused at this, quietly typing that sentence into his data about Ryuuko. She took a glance at his laptop, seeing an entire file created just for her. She rolled her eyes.

"The data that I want?" He gave a small chuckle. He leaned closer to Ryuuko until his face was inches from hers. Her face grew a shade of red. She clutched her Scissor Blade tightly. "The data that I want is far from my clutches, Matoi. Only you can help me get this little piece of data."

He was starting to get dangerously close to Ryuuko's face. In fact close enough that Ryuuko could clearly see his green eyes from behind the glasses. She couldn't stand it anymore. She aimed the Scissor Blade at Inumuta with her eyes narrowing. He sighed.

"Stop the talking, Inumuta. What data do you want? Take it and go away." Ryuuko said, scowling at him. He let out an amused huff. He opened his laptop again, and started typing. Ryuuko was silent, waiting for his answer.

A few moments later, the bell rang. He shut his laptop without a word. He looked at Ryuuko, and gave her an intimidating smirk.

"Matoi Ryuuko, I want you to spend the day with me." He said, calmly.

"Wh-what?" She said, her eyes growing wide. The Scissor Blade tumbled on the floor at her shock. This only seemed to amuse Inumuta a bit more.

"You heard me, Matoi. I want to find out just what you do outside these school grounds. I want to find out how you train, who you spend your time with, where you go home. I want to know everything." He said, and with that he walked away, leaving a speechless and dazed Ryuuko behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Makanshoku's Humble Abode

_Chapter Two! Continuation of what happened after Ryuuko was left behind by Inumuta. Enjoy! Next Chapter upload later today!  
_

* * *

"-then he said that he wants to stay with us for the rest of the day." Ryuuko said, finishing up the events that happened and explaining them to Mako.

"Eh? Inu-kun wants to go out with you?" Mako said with a surprised face. She started to nudge Ryuuko, a devilish smirk on her face. "What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"What? Nothing's going on between us! Ugh, disgusting!" Ryuuko replied, sticking her tongue out at Mako. Mako poked her, playfully.

"Then why does he want to hang out with you anyway?" Mako said, huffing. Suddenly, they felt something move behind them.

"I just simply want it for data. That is all." Inumuta said, standing calmly behind them. Mako got surprised and just stood there in shock. Ryuuko groaned inwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clutching her Scissor Blade. He gave her a sly smile. He had his bag and laptop, and looked like he was ready to go home. Ryuuko sighed. "I didn't actually agree that you would come."

"Well, I'm already here. You wouldn't want my efforts to go to futile waste, would you?" Inumuta said, casually grabbing Ryuuko's hand and pulling her to the outskirts of the school. Ryuuko's face burst into a flaming red color. Mako suddenly appeared beside the two of them, skipping happily like this was no big deal.

Nonon was quietly watching from the sidelines, raising a questioning eyebrow at the trio. She let out a scoff. Then, she smiled a bit. "Ne ne, looks like doggie is finally making the moves on her." She giggled, playfully, and walked away.

* * *

"Mom, I brought home a friend!" Mako hollered as they stepped inside the Makanshoku's humble abode. Ryuuko smiled, but then her smile faded, due to her hearing Inumuta typing away at his computer again.

"My my, this is incredible! A small home in the slums can actually fit at least seven people. I admit, my house is bigger, but this is quite interesting." He said, continuing to type quickly. Sukuyo, Mako's mother, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my, you girls have seemed to have brought a boy this time!" She said, curtly. She pursed her lips, glancing at Inumuta. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear at a realization. "A Th-Three Star student is here! Ryuuko! Mako! How come you girls didn't tell me about this guest sooner?"

"We were quite surprised ourselves. In fact, we didn't even want him to come home with us." Ryuuko said, suddenly appearing behind the screen doors of the house. Mako stood beside her, nodding vigorously.

"Mrs. Makanshoku, please accept my greeting." Inumuta said, half-bowing to Sukuyo. He gave her his most charming smile, making the lady smile back.

"Well, of course! Any friend of my daughter or Ryuuko-chan's is welcome in our house." Sukuyo said, smiling widely at Inumuta. Inumuta nodded, looking over at Ryuuko and Mako.

"He's not even my friend." Ryuuko muttered under her breath. Inumuta glanced at her, cocking his head ever so slightly. Ryuuko glared at him and he turned away, typing a bit more data into his laptop.

* * *

Sukuyo excused herself to cook some snacks for the teenagers. Mako went to her room to finish her homework and take a rest. Leaving Ryuuko stuck once more with Inumuta. She glanced at him awkwardly, sighing. He looked up from his laptop with his green eyes staring into hers.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She shook her head, and stared at him coldly. Her hands twitched. She felt her fingers run gently over her Red Gauntlet.

"The only this wrong is having you here, typing away in front of me like some deranged monkey learning how a computer works for the first time." She said. Inumuta quickly typed that into his laptop, and then carefully set it down on his lap. He cleared his throat.

"First, I am not a monkey. If ever you refer to me as an animal, best it is a dog. Second, there is just so much data everywhere and I simply must input this into my laptop." He said, interlacing his fingers, and looking over at Ryuuko. She glanced at him, seeing him staring at her, and then turned away, blushing.

"Data, data, data is all you ever think about. Just why?" Ryuuko asked, giving him the look. He pushed up his glasses, smirking behind his cloth.

"Data is knowledge. It molds the world. Without data, you do not have knowledge. Without knowledge, you don't have understanding. If you don't understand, you won't learn. If you won't learn, then-" He paused, dramatically. He looked into her eyes and somehow, Ryuuko was able to see a deep emotion within them. Hatred? Hurt? She didn't know. "You'll only get hurt, in this cruel, cruel world." He didn't flinch, as if daring her to question him.

"Well," Ryuuko started, huffing. She accepted the Inumuta's silent challenge. "Sometimes idiocy summarizes things up. Just because you can't understand things doesn't mean you're not going to survive. Common sense is all that you need. You don't solve algebra to ask for forgiveness, nor do you process data to stand up for something right. You just need a good heart." She said, smirking at him. He held back a chain of laughter, and raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting comment, Matoi." He said, typing the input and then setting it down once more. He gave her a small smile. He whispered a thought that lingered on his mind. "This is why I found you worth my time and data."

* * *

Ryuuko raised her eyebrows, not hearing what he said. He simply continued to smirk behind his thick cloth, as Sukuyo entered the room with a fresh batch of mystery croquettes and drinks. Sukuyo gave a slight bow.

"I must apologize since my husband is not here as of this moment, as well as my son since he decided to slack off in class and ended up in detention. So please, make yourself at home." She said, smiling cheerfully at the two. The two nodded, reaching for the croquettes, making their hands touch. Ryuuko looked at him, and he didn't seem the tiniest bit fazed. She held in her embarrassment and started eating her croquettes, with Inumuta doing the same. Once he finished, he looked up at Sukuyo.

"Mrs. Makanshoku, may I ask how you created these croquettes?" Inumuta said, raising his hand. Sukuyo gave a small smile.

"It's a secret recipe that only I know. It uses mystery ingredients, and is deep-fried. That's all I can say." Sukuyo said. Inumuta nodded, typing that in his laptop. Ryuuko was quite irritated with Inumuta already. Sighing, she picked up the iced tea and took a sip. Sukuyo excused herself once more since she would be doing the laundry.

"I'll be excusing myself to go somewhere for a moment, Houka." She said, walking to the porch step of the house. Inumuta was up on his feet in no time. He carried his laptop in his bag, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Then I'll be coming with you, Matoi." He said, smirking. He stepped out as well, making Ryuuko shake her head and give out a breath of exasperation. She walked over to her motorcycle, and sat on it. Inumuta did the same. She revved up the engine and was ready to go when-

"Wait." Inumuta said, taking a picture of the motorcycle and sending the data to his laptop. "I'll drive."

"What? No! You'll just break this!" Ryuuko said, groaning. She pressed a finger to her temple, feeling a vein of annoyance pop out. Inumuta rolled his eyes, muttering a snarky comment before turning to her

"I won't. Don't worry. Just tell me where to go." He replied, casually taking steps towards her. Without another word, he pushed Ryuuko towards the back of the motor, and simply hoisting himself in the front. He smiled slightly behind his cloth, "Hold on tight, Matoi."


	3. Chapter 3 - This Thing You Call Home

_Sorry for the late upload! Haha, I'm glad that you guys have been enjoying this little fan fiction of mine. Anyway, I'd just like to give my thanks to three people who have given me a few ideas and great support: DandereGoneFishing, Katzius, and most especially, 241L0RM3RCUR1! Arigato Gozaimasu! Now, enjoy!_

* * *

"Turn left." Ryuuko said, giving a slight sigh after trying to persuade Inumuta to let her drive, alone. She gave up within four minutes knowing that once Inumuta had decided on something, you can't change his mind. Inumuta stopped the motor, just in front of a run-down, shabby, old and rotting building. He could clearly see that this was a mansion before this was burnt down. He wore a confused expression on his face, since he had no knowledge or data about this place. He walked towards it, reading the name of the occupants on a burnt piece of a plaque.

"Isshin and Ryuuko Matoi." His face scrunched up into an incomprehensible expression. Ryuuko cleared her throat, loudly. She gave him a look, and walked into the ruins of the mansion. Inumuta was quite silent, still comprehending what this all meant.

"Houka Inumuta," Ryuuko started, looking at him with a poker-face. Inumuta looked at her with a tiny look of surprise on his face."You are to keep silent about this place, what you see, and what I'm about to say. Got that?"

"But-"

"No buts. Only three people, from my knowledge, have seen this place: Mako, Aikuro, and you, Inumuta. So zip it!" Ryuuko said, a pinkish blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Inumuta sighed, and then nodded, giving Ryuuko a crooked smile. Ryuuko cleared her throat and thrust her Scissor Blade into the ground.

"Father, please forgive me for bringing an ally of my enemy into your home. I know he is not worthy, but I consider him an acquaintance." Ryuuko said, leaning on the Scissor Blade and bowing her head.

Inumuta's chest tightened at what he heard. She considers him as an acquaintance? Isn't that one step closer to being a friend? Ryuuko continued, not noticing Inumuta's facial expression change. "Also, I finally know who your killer is. Father, I promise to avenge you with all that I can. I promise." Inumuta took a deep breath, and pulled out his phone. He did a quick search on it, but was surprised to find no data about this place. No matter how many websites he searched up.

"Matoi, what exactly happened here?" He asked, a curious little smile played on his lips. She gave him a look of distaste. She looked at him with a cold stare. Then, she suddenly sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped then, bringing you to a place you don't have data about." She said as she took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start from the beginning, shall we? I wasn't close to my dad at all. He sent me to a dorm school ever since I was young. In middle school, I was starting to pick fights more often. In junior high, I became a well-known and official delinquent."

"In other words, you grew up with no knowledge about your dad, whatsoever?" Inumuta asked, sitting down on a random plank of wood on the floor. He patted the seat beside him, and Ryuuko nodded, taking a seat.

"One day, I received a letter from my dad, telling me to visit him. So, I did. When I entered the mansion, I saw him, with this Scissor Blade stabbed into his chest. He made me make a choice, run and live a peaceful life or avenge him by finding out who the 'Woman with the Red Scissors' is."

"You chose the latter." With this, Ryuuko nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I saw the shadow of the woman, and ran after her. Father yelled after me, telling me to come back, but I was so mad that I didn't listen. I had my regrets later. The moment I stepped out of the house, it was set on fire. It burned bright red and only then did I realize- I don't know anything about my father." Ryuuko couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt the tears pouring down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but she failed.

"Idiot." She heard Inumuta say. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes were stern. "Wipe away your tears. You shouldn't waste them on past events like this. You should look forward to the future, you idiot. Not crying about something that happened six months ago."

"But-"

"No buts, Matoi. Place your chin up! Where's the stubborn and hardworking Ryuuko that I've collected data about?" Inumuta said, standing up. He had a strange look on his face. He held out his hand for Ryuuko, silently telling her to take it. Ryuuko looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face. She gave him a small smile and wiped away her tears. Then she took his hand, but still quite unsure. She walked over to her Scissor Blade, and pulled it out of the ground.

"Alright, let's go back." Ryuuko said, going towards her bike. Before she could get on, she turned to Inumuta, surprising him a bit. She gave him a smile, a true and genuine one. He held back a slight gasp, taken aback by this. "Thank you, Inumuta."

Inumuta looked at her, hiding a smile. He felt something rise on his cheeks. Although, still putting up with his façade, he simply nodded and hoisted himself onto the motorcycle. Yet, the image of Ryuuko smiling was still trapped in his mind.

* * *

"It's getting pretty dark." Ryuuko said, as they were approaching the shack she called home. Inumuta huffed in agreement. She cleared her throat, loudly, making Inumuta look at her. He saw a slight blush form on her cheeks. "W-would you like to stay for dinner?"

Inumuta looked at her, simply not comprehending what this all meant. He looked at her, and then looked away. He nodded, feeling a small sensation rise up on his cheeks. Ryuuko saw him blushing and frowned.

"It's not like that! It's just because you're a guest, that's all!" She said, blushing even more. Inumuta cleared his throat, and simply nodded. He placed his arm over Ryuuko, making Ryuuko feel his heat. "Alright. Let's go in, Matoi. Aren't you getting cold?"

* * *

_Next part coming soon! :) Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4 - How Can I Say My Feelings?

_Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of this little love story. Haha! Longest chapter ever! I have a feeling the next chapter will be the last chapter. Although, since I didn't expect you guys to like it so much, I might have sequel for this. So, anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"Ryuuko-chan! Inu-kun! Eat up, eat up! Mom prepared a special batch of mystery croquettes just for the two of you!" Mako said, between the bites of croquettes. Barazo looked at the two, smirking slightly through his food. He glanced at Mataro and winked, signaling him. Mataro nodded and nudged Ryuuko.

"Hey! Who's this guy you've invited into our humble abode?" Mataro said, smirking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko rolled her eyes, and made a _tch_ sound.

"Abode? Woah! Big word coming from you, Mataro. This guy just happens to be our school's information and strategy chair, one of the Elite Four, and-" Ryuuko's sentence was cut off by Mataro.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, slyly. Ryuuko spit her croquette out, while Inumuta choked on his. Mako's eyes widened in delight.

"No, no! Not yet Mataro! He's still courting our awesome little Ryuuko-chan! I'm pretty sure Ryuuko-chan likes him too, though!" Mako said, grinning. Ryuuko's vein popped out in annoyance. She started to strangle Mako, making Mako laugh.

"Water, please." Inumuta said, still choking on his croquette. Sukuyo handed him a glass of water, smiling kindly at him. Inumuta thanked her, as Barazo patted him on the back, heartily.

"Be sure to take a video of the two of you during your first time, alright? I'll buy it for 10 dollars!" He said, smiling down at Inumuta. Inumuta choked on his water as well and looked at him, flustered.

"Mr. Makanshoku, you see-"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT THING IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN ME AND HIM!" Ryuuko yelled, irritated at them. Mataro shook his head, grinning.

"You know what they say, 'The more you deny, the more you fall!'" He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Ryuuko sat down, embarrassed. Inumuta felt himself smiling amidst the strange atmosphere. "Of course, I'd be happy to take his place, if you'd like."

Ryuuko scowled, punching Mataro so hard it sent him flying out of the house. Inumuta laughed slightly at this. Ryuuko sat down beside him, sighing.

The rest of the Makanshoku quickly resumed their meal. Mataro arrived a few moments later, still teasing Ryuuko about Inumuta until Sukuyo told him to be silent and eat already. Ryuuko moved a bit closer to Inumuta, making him look at her. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Just don't mind them, alright? They say some really weird things sometimes." She said, picking at her croquettes. Inumuta cleared his throat, and nodded.

"Yes, I've noticed." He replied, casually. He started to stare at his plate, silently chewing on his croquettes. Ryuuko raised an eyebrow at him, silently wondering why he wasn't so affected. Inumuta caught her staring, and raised an eyebrow back at her.

"Yes?" He inquired. Ryuuko shook her head, and resumed picking her croquettes. Inumuta let out a huff of breath, and smiled. He felt his heart rate increase, and he felt his face scrunch up.

Alright, so maybe he did feel something else for Matoi, but that couldn't be the reason.

Right?

* * *

"I'll be going in for the night, Ryuuko-chan and Inu-kun! Don't do anything dirty while we're sleeping, alright?" Mako said, yawning. She entered the family bedroom, being the last one to retire for bed.

"As if we're going to do something like that, you pervert!" Ryuuko said, scowling. She looked over at Inumuta, playing with her skirt. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She glanced over at Inumuta, seeing he had been typing away on his laptop.

She stared at him for a while, thoughtfully. She looked at his face, seeing that he was quite handsome. Despite most of his facial features being blocked by his Goku uniform and glasses, she could clearly see his green eyes. It occurred to her that she was checking him out, and quickly turned away, embarrassed. She heard Inumuta shut his laptop, and give a quick stretch.

"Do they always sleep this early?" He said, glancing at his watch. It read 8:00 sharp. Ryuuko chuckled, giving him a nod.

"Yeah, they do. This is probably why Mako wakes up quite early to attend Kiryuiin's school." She said, brushing her hair with her fingers. Inumuta nodded, pushing up his glasses. He stared out of one of the open windows, looking out to see the bright moon. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder, and turned to look at Ryuuko. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he perked up.

"Matoi, let's go out for a moment, shall we?" He said, offering her a hand. She sighed, and grabbed his hand for support. She was about to stand up, when she slipped on a wet part of the floor and slipped, making Inumuta fall down on top of her.

Inumuta's eyes widened, realizing how close their faces were. Ryuuko was staring at him, embarrassed and flustered. She took a deep breath.

"I-Inumuta… P-Please g-get off of m-me." She said, with a shaky breath. Inumuta's eyes lingered from Ryuuko's eyes down to her lips. He was tempted, so tempted, but no. He looked away, and stood up. He once more, offered her a hand. This time she declined.

"Lead the way, Houka." She replied, still flustered from what happened. Inumuta nodded, and took a deep breath. He took a step out of the house, and continued down the slums. He was going to show her something special.

* * *

They didn't get very far when a group of students emerged from the shadows. They wore their Two-star Goku uniforms, and smirked at the pair. Ryuuko could clearly smell the stench of alcohol on their lips.

"My my, the ever-famous transfer student, Matoi Ryuuko. What a pleasant surprise! Oh, and what's this? The Elite Four's Houka Inumuta is here as well! We got a catch my boys!" The leader of the group stood out, wielding a baseball bat over his arm.

"I do believe, as what Ira Gamagoori said, alcohol is not allowed for teenagers." Inumuta said simply. One of the henchmen chuckled. "You dare question us, boy? What are you and the transfer student doing her out at night? Are you two on a date?"

By this time, Ryuuko had enough of everyone. She was sick and tired. She clutched her Red Gauntlet and swiped it, making her transform and wearing that exposing outfit of hers. She clutched her Scissor Blade in one hand, smirking coyly at the group.

"Yes, we're on a date, you fucking bastards. Now, are you going to leave us in peace or do you want us to expose your naked asses?" She challenged, pointing her Scissor Blade at them. Inumuta raised his eyebrow, and Ryuuko looked over at him. She gave him a nod, signaling him to transform into his Probe Regalia. He obliged.

"If I lose my data, you're going to have to compensate for it." He said, rolling his eyes. Ryuuko huffed and gave him a smile. She winked at him, "Oh please, Inumuta. You won't."

They were suddenly interrupted by the battle cries of the other group. They glanced at each other and nodded. Turning to the group, they charged as well.

* * *

"That'll teach you guys not to mess with Ryuuko Matoi and Inumuta Houka." Ryuuko said, spitting on the guys that had fainted on the ground after so much blood loss. They didn't even have one scratch on their skins. Inumuta patted her on the back, surprising her.

"You're a good fighter, Ryuuko." He said, smiling at her. Ryuuko's eyes widened, and she looked away. She nodded.

"Gee, thanks." She replied. "Shall we go to that place you were talking about?"

Inumuta nodded, and ushered her once more on to the path. Ryuuko chased after him, still seemingly flustered by his comment.

* * *

"Here we are, Matoi." Inumuta said, grinning at Ryuuko. Ryuuko raised one of her eyebrows. A playful smile lingered on her lips. She shook it off and looked at Inumuta.

"What are going to do here?" She questioned. They were in a strange place. In fact, they were on top of Honnouji Academy's highest peak. The exact same spot Satsuki Kiryuiin stands on, wielding her beloved Bakuzan. Inumuta let out a slight cough. He had disabled the school's surveillance cameras, alarms, and security systems.

"Oh, we're going to catch butterflies and ride unicorns!" He said, sarcastically. Ryuuko rolled her eyes.

"Oh screw you." She sat down on the cold metal floor, and positioned herself, lying down. She patted the ground beside her. Inumuta sighed. He wasn't used to all of this stuff. Was this romantic? God, he didn't even know.

"Thanks." He said, lying down. The two were silent for a while, just gazing up at the stars. For a moment, everything was silent. Silently, Inumuta pointed out different constellations.

"The Archer, The Big Dipper, Ursa Major…" He enumerated, pointing at each one. Ryuuko pointed as well, to the exact same star he moved his hand to point to.

"Corona Borealis." They both said at the exact same time. Their hands touched briefly, as they pulled away, embarrassed.

Inumuta looked over to Ryuuko. Ryuuko turned to look at him, and closed her eyes. Her face became peaceful. He took a deep breath. He shut his eyes.

"Ryuuko Matoi, I want to tell you something important." He started, quite nervously. "Ryuuko Matoi, I don't know why, but I think I li-"

Suddenly, he didn't know why, but he opened his eyes. He found Ryuuko snoring silently. He did a face-palm. Irritated, he let out a sigh. He looked over to her. Her face was framed beautifully by her fluffy hair. Her red streak looked odd in the mess of her black hair. He pushed away some strands of her hair and sighed. His fingers traced her jawline and drew a line on her lips. He sighed once more.

_Oh Ryuuko, how do I tell you what I feel?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Please Catch Me If I Fall!

_Finale of this novel! I do hope you enjoy! My time goes by so fast! I enjoyed making this, and I do hope you'll like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

Inumuta nudged Ryuuko slightly, waking her up after a few minutes of sleep. He coughed slightly and brushed himself off. He pushed his glasses upward, opening his mouth.

"Oh great, you're finally up!" He said, rolling his eyes at her. Ryuuko let out a yawn, slowly letting her eyes adjust in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise and jumped up. A scarlet blush covered her petite face. Inumuta calmly stood up, letting out a sigh. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was about ten o'clock. He looked over at her.

"Well, Matoi, it's about time I head home. So, see y-"

"Wait!" She said, using her hand to scratch a portion of her neck. She looked at him. "I'll take you home." She said, changing into her outfit. She transformed into Senketsu Gale. Inumuta raised his eyebrow. He was typing away on his phone while looking at her.

"Well, this is interesting, but this is kind of awkward and quite inappropriate." He replied, bluntly. Ryuuko's blush turned deeper that the red streak on her hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I do this with Mako every morning. Unless you have something better than this and walking, you just cling onto one of my spikes." She said. Inumuta's mouth was pursed into a tight line. He looked albeit nervous. He sighed.

"I simply cannot comprehend how you managed to convince me into doing this with you." He said, sighing. Ryuuko gave him a devilish smirk. She knew about Inumuta's fear of heights. After all, Mako's secret admirer was quite talkative.

"Less talk, more hold. Senketsu, let's go."

* * *

"M-M-Matoi! Go lower! A-ah, I said lower not higher!" Inumuta said, trying desperately not to let go of Ryuuko's outfit. Ryuuko merely laughed joyously. She increased her speed, making Inumuta clutch his phone, laptop, and glasses all at the same time.

"You sadistic little bi-"

"Oh, shut up, Houka! Let loose for once!" Ryuuko said, rolling her eyes, amused. Inumuta glared at Ryuuko, obviously quite pissed. He scowled at her, showing her his anger.

"How can people let loose when their life is on the edge? This is an absolute disgrace!" He said, spewing out as much insults as he could with his intellectual mind. Ryuuko just gave him a petty laugh.

"They just do, Inumuta. In fact, that's every day of my life." Ryuuko gave a small smile at him. Inumuta rolled his eyes.

"If you think you can sweet-talk your way out of this, well, it isn't going to work." He said, huffing. Ryuuko rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh please. I wasn't being sarcastic you know." She said, glancing at him. Inumuta simply looked at her.

"Even so, we're in at a pretty high distance and- Matoi!" He glared at her once more. Ryuuko simply smiled at him. "I thought you said, 'go higher!'" She said, laughing at him. He clenched his fists.

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The words were out of Ryuuko's mouth before she could take them back. Inumuta's eyes widened, and he glanced away. Ryuuko cleared her throat and looked away as well. She pursed her lips, silently punishing herself for saying something so awkward. She increased their speed. It was still pretty far. After all, the Elite Four's houses were near the border of Honnouji.

"Matoi," Inumuta said, breaking the silence. There was something different about his tone. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She down at him, seeing he was still clutching onto her spike.

"What is it, Houka?" She replied. Inumuta cleared his throat. His fists were white from holding on too tight.

"Do you like someone?"

"Why ask such a question?" Ryuuko said, trying her best not to lose her balance. A strawberry blush spread across her cheeks. Inumuta shrugged, as if back to his original self.

"No reason."

"Then why would I answer that?"

"No reason."

"You're trying to collect data aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes. I do like this person. Goddamn him. He's such an idiot. Plus, he's a realist, sadist, pretty boy and an intellect." She blurted out. She felt Inumuta nudge just a bit against her uniform.

"I can't believe you complimented yet insulted him at the same time." Inumuta said, shaking his head. He was quite bemused. Jealous even.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like someone?" Ryuuko asked. His eyes widened in shock. Well, he was caught off-guard. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I do."

"What's she like?"

"She's very aggressive, mean, quite cold-hearted, and very sadistic. She isn't cute at all." He said. "Yet, she amuses me in a sort of way. You know, like music?"

"Is it Nonon?" Ryuuko asked, as they were approaching his mansion.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Music? Come on! That was a give-away!" She said, cracking a small smile.

"Well, no. We're best friends, yes. But it isn't her." He replied. He took a deep breath. He felt his fingers shake.

"It's you."

* * *

Ryuuko's heart beat quickened. She couldn't understand why. It surely wasn't because of what Inumuta said, right? Suddenly, she felt her weight become lighter. She looked down, seeing Inumuta fall down. They were miles from the ground. He will, God forbid, die if she didn't save him.

As if on instinct, she plunged downward. The pressure burned her skin. It was like rubbing a piece of eraser on a piece of paper. She felt her mouth open. She was screaming something. She couldn't understand it. She reached out for him.

Suddenly she realized, she had been screaming for him.

* * *

It happened too fast. You know, like a shot of lightning across the sky. Inumuta's fingers slipped. He came crashing down. He was definitely not pleased. Dying by falling from his greatest fear was not the way he planned his death. Well, at least he could die with his laptop and data in his hands. Yet, someone was running through his mind.

**Ryuuko.**

He looked up to hear her calling out at him. Desperately, she was trying to reach him. He smiled at her. He closed his eyes. He was waiting for the cold hard cement of his front yard to hit him.

**It never did.**

* * *

Ryuuko was clutching Inumuta by his collar, glaring at him. Inumuta opened his eyes. He was certainly pleased that he didn't die. Yet, they were still levitating mere inches from the ground.

"You can put me down now."

"Idiot! I like you too goddamn it!" She said, sternly at him. Inumuta felt his chest tighten. Ryuuko looked away from him, with a scarlet blush forming on her cheeks.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" She said, angrily. She let go of Inumuta, slightly shoving him to the ground. He quickly regained his composure. Ryuuko changed back into her original uniform.

Inumuta simply stared at the red-streaked girl in front of him. He swore he could've laughed. But he didn't. This girl who saved his life, changed it, and decided he wasn't just some techy-savvy guy with no feelings. This girl who he swore he would get one day. This girl stood in front of him, blushing slightly.

"So, you like me?"

"I said don't make me-"

She wasn't given time to finish her sentence. In a blink of an eye, Inumuta gave her a kiss. It was a sweet but emotional kiss. Something he had been holding back for a while now.

"I won't."

* * *

Ryuuko's hand moved up to her lips. She was surprised her cheeks hadn't melted from how hot they were. She looked up at him. He winked at her. Ryuuko rolled her eyes. Suddenly, they both let out a laugh.

"Oh Matoi, you never cease to amuse me."

"Ditto, Houka."

The two smiled at each other. Both gave each other a small smile. Inumuta scratched his neck.

"Say, how did you know about my fear of heights?" He asked. Ryuuko stuck a tongue out at him.

"Secret! But hey, now that I know your fear, I guess you'll have to figure out mine." She said, smiling. Inumuta pushed his glasses up, and produced his still-intact cellphone from his back pocket.

"Oh Ryuuko, that has always been my goal all along." He said.

"And that is?"

"To find out more about you. Enough to make you mine." He said, giving her a grin. He ruffled her hair. She made a _tch_ sound.

"Well you know what?" She said, pulling him down by his collar so they were on the same height. Inumuta raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I already am yours." With that she pecked him on the lips.

**THE END.**

* * *

_I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my hearts for all the reviews, favs, and follows this book has received! I might make an Epilogue so stay tuned! Also, I plan on making a Sanageyama x Ryuuko as well. Because damn it, they're cute! I wish you all lots of love this White Day! Kisses and hugs from Ryuuko and Inumuta!_

_Truly Yours,_

_OtAkUPrInCeSs1_


End file.
